


Taken

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Future, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Responding to Lemon Bar's challenge.  Justin is in a hostage situation.





	1. Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: First challenge i've ever responded to.  Be kind :) lol  


* * *

Justin was having a day.  A day where nothing seemed to go right.  The painting he was working on was turning out as shit, he couldn't find the chips he was craving, the ATM machine in his building was broken and thus he had to walk the six blocks to the bank ATM which was also broken.    

Now he was standing in the middle of the fucking bank waiting in line.  All the while he had people glancing at him because of the write up about him in the New York Times the week prior.  

Ten minutes later the line moved a few steps.  All Justin wanted was to get his money, get home and call Brian.  That's it.  

Another five minutes and he was next, but before he could get to a teller the man behind him grabbed him and pushed his way up.  Justin was about to say something until he saw the man had pulled out a gun alongside three other men all scattered around the bank.

"Everyone remain calm and get on the ground!"  The leader screamed.

As Justin was complying all he could think of was _fuck_.  


	2. Falling

  
Author's notes: Sorry it's short again.  I just needed these two to get the ball rolling before I could indulge in longer chapters.  :)  


* * *

Deb smiled and hugged Brian close as he walked through the door.  It was Thursday night which meant dinner at the Novotny home.  

"Hey baby."  She said cheerily ushering him to the dinner table.  Lindsey, Melanie and the kids were seated at the table after having just flown in from Canada. 

Brian accepted the kiss on the cheek from Linds, the hug from Gus and the wave from Melanie.  "Where's Michael?"

"He should be here any minute."  Deb told him taking out the chicken dish from the oven.

Just then Michael, Ben and Hunter made their way through the door.  

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost."  Mel commented.

Ben cleared his throat.  "Uh, Brian have you seen the news?"

"What?"  

"The news dude."  Hunter repeated.

Brian rolled his eyes.  "I heard that.  Why do you want to know?"

"Mikey?" Deb questioned.

"We really should just discuss this with Brian." 

Brian rolled his eyes.  "Out with it professor."

Ben nervously removed his coat.  "Well we just heard that in a bank in New York there's a hostage situation." 

"So?"  Brian commented.  "It's the city, doesn't surprise me."

Michael walked over and took a seat next to Brian.  "Well the thing is, since Justin is somewhat famous in the city, that, well...Brian..."

"He's in the bank."  Hunter blurted.

Brian shot out of his seat, immediately turning on Deb's small t.v.  Sure enough there it was on the news.

_I'm Marie Johnson, a corresponding anchor for channel 7 action news here in New York City.  Just a few hours ago, an attempted bank robbery has escalated into a hostage situation.  We have confirmed reports that there were 20 customers inside the bank and 7 employees.  We've also just recieved word that Justin Taylor, a budding artist who has been recieving much recognition from the art world is inside this bank.  Police have not disclosed what the robbers demands are yet have commented that a negotiator is on his way to the site._ __

As you can see behind me, the swat team is already here as well as NYPD, paramedics and the FDNY.  There is already a small group forming outside of onlookers.  Stay with us as we continue to bring you updates and developments.

__

Brian could feel himself falling and couldn't help but feel like the bashing was happening all over again. 


	3. All Wrong

Justin sat huddled in the corner with the other hostages in the bank. 

"What do you want?"  One of the employees asked in a panic.

The leader of the robbers shook his head and continued to moitor what was going on outside.

"What do you want?" The employee was becomming hysterical.

Another gunman turned towards the group.  "Someone better shut her the fuck up before I do."

Justin wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  "Shh, what's your name?"

"Ma...Maggie."  She cried.

"Hi Maggie.  I'm Justin."  He forced out through his fears.

She tried to smile but ended up curling herself farther into his embrace.  

"It'll be alright."  He whispered to her trying to convince himself of that.

A man sitting next to Justin snorted.  "How can you be so fucking naive?  There are four men with guns with no plan on what to do and no demands.  Don't tell her it's going to be okay.  Because we're not going to make it out." 

"Fuck you.  You don't know that."  Another employee with the nametag _Andrew_ growled.

Justin shook his head wondering how the fuck he got into this mess.

"I've got...got a boyfriend.  I'm only 18.  I'm not suppose to die like this.  I was going to go to NYU this fall."  Maggie sobbed.

Another man nodded.  "I'm 22.  I go to NYU now and my boyfriend and I were suppose to get married in Canada this weekend."

"A fag?  You're a fag?"  The man sitting next to Justin asked with contempt.

"You're a fucking -"

"Guys stop it.  This isn't helping."  Another employee Susan snapped.

The gunman started to converse with each other before addressing the group.  "From here over can go.  Deliver this list of demands to the police."  They said jestering towards everyone but Justin, Susan, Maggie, Andrew and the two men.

"Oh thank God."  A woman cried as she and the others left the bank.

Justin ran a hand through his hair and stood up.  "Guys, what do you want with us?"

The gunman approached the blonde and held his gun to Justin's temple.  "I'd shut up and don't fucking say anything to us until we address you.  Got it?"

Nervously Justin nodded and sat down.

"Oh great, I'm going to die with a fag and a hysterically bitch." 

"Would you just shut your big fucking mouth!"  Justin growled.  

The man gave him a look.  "Why?  Are you a fag too?"

"Not that it's any of your information but yes."

"What the hell?  Two fags?"  

Justin couldn't take it any more and crawled as far away from the man as he could.

The NYU student crawled over to Justin.  "I'm Carter."  

"Justin."

"I know, I came to your show a few weeks ago.  My boyfriend, well fiance is a big fan of your work."  Carter smiled trying to forget about the situation they were in.

"Thanks." Justin mumbled.  

Carter didn't know what else to say.  "I'm just, I wish I had told him I loved him this morning.  I wish I had said anything to him.  I left for school before he woke up."

"I know what you mean.  I was going to call my partner after I got out of here."  Justin divulged. 

Just then the bank phone started to ring and the gunman pointed his weapon at Carter.  "Answer it."

Carter hesitantly got up and answered the phone with shaking hands.  "Hello?"  Carter nodded and handed the phone to one of the gunmen.

Everyone held the breath as the robber spoke into the phone.  "If you don't meet the demands we will shoot one an hour before they are met.  Do you understand?"  He slammed the receiver down.

Justin closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them it would be just a dream, but it wasn't.  It was all wrong.


	4. Jen

It had been three hours since Brian had first heard.  He felt frozen on Deb's couch.  The girls had put a plate of food in front of him but he couldn't think about eating.

"Brian?" Michael asked softly.  "Come on Brian.  Turn off the tv for a second and eat something."

Brian shook his head and continued to stare at the screen.  The news had been off for two hours and now some absurd teen drama show was on.

Ben joined in.  "Come on Bri.  The news is off."  He said turning off the set.

"No!"  Brian growled.  "If there's an update, I want to know."

"Turn the fucking thing back on." Deb stated from her spot in the kitchen.

Sighing, Ben did as she said.

They sat in silence for a few hours more before Jennifer showed up.

"Oh Brian."  She cried rushing to his side.

"Jen?"  He asked through his shock.

Jen buriend herself into his side.  "I just found out.  I was picking Molly up from her friend Kate's house and her mother told me."

  
_This is breaking news.  Hi i'm Marie Johnson back with you.  The gunmen have released 21 of the 27 hostages they were holding here at this New York City bank.  I'm here with Angela Miller one of the hostages and bank employee._ __

The news anchor turned to the shaking girl.

__

"Ms. Miller, can you tell us anything about those men or the other hostages still inside?"  Marie Johnson inquired.

__

The girl shook her head.  "It was horrible.  They had guns.  I just-I'm glad to be alive."

__

"Now we have confirmed reports that local celebrity artist Justin Taylor was inside.  Did you speak with him?"

__

Angela nodded.  "No, I...he was helping to comfort my friend Maggie who's still inside."  She was crying now.

__

"Thank you Ms. Miller, I realize how difficult this was for you.  I'm Marie Johnson stay tuned as we bring you developments as they occur."

__

Everyone at the Novotony home sat stunned.

"I have to go." Brian whispered standing up.

Jenn stood up too.  "Go? Where?"

"This is hardly the time to start tricking again.  Jesus Brian." Mel spit.

"I have to go to New York.  I have to get there."  Brian stated shooting Melanie daggers with his eyes.

"I'll go too." Jen said in a panic.  "Let me just... what about Molly?" 

Deb walked over and pulled Jen to her.  "She can stay here.  I'll have Michael and Ben go pick her up and bring her back."

"Okay, okay." Jen felt lost.

"We're all set." Brian told her shutting his cell phone.  "We need to go.  We've got a flight in 45 minutes."

"Right, okay.  Tell Molly I love her." She cried as Brian helped her through the door.


	5. Hopeless

Carter had attached himself to Justin's side.  The homophobic prick staring at the two, all the while making grunting noises.  

"It's been an hour."  One of the gunmen said to the leader.

The leader checked his watch.  "You better pray that the cops deliver our demands in the next, oh, five minutes."

Just then the phone rang.  "Speak of the devil.  You!  Pick up the phone."  He shouted pointing at Carter again.  

Justin gave him a slight nod and the man did as he was told.  "Hello?"

"Give me the fucking thing."  The leader yanked the phone out of Carters hand.  "Yes, if our demands aren't met, we will shoot the first one in five minutes.  Trust me we won't kill them, but they will wish that we would have.  You have four minutes now."  

"So who's it going to be?"  The gunman on the righ smiled pointing his gun at the homophobic man.  

"You...you don't want to shoot me.  You want to...kill the fags....over there...."  He stuttered.  

Justin felt himself want to vomit.  

"How about you little girl?"  The gunman ran the gun over Maggies cheeks.  She let out a strangled cry.

"Leave her alone."  Andrew growled.

The gunman smiled.  "You want it.  A bullet lodged right into that pretty little face of yours?"  

Andrew shrunk back and wrapped his arms around Maggie.

"You two.  Fags.  Hey Joe-"

"Fuck you weren't suppose to say my name."  Joe, the leader snapped.

The gunman shrugged.  "Like they are gonna do anything."

"Fine. What was it Mike?"

Mike laughed.  "How about we give the two fags what they want?  I'd like to get myself into the blondes tight ass."

Justin felt his breath catch in his throat and Carter visibly stiffen next to him.  

"I don't want to see no gay shit."  The third gunman said almost gagging.

Joe shook his head.  "Not right now, Mike.  Tempting, but no."

Justin and Carter relaxed into each other.  

The phone started ringing again.

"Yes."  Joe spat into it.  "No, you get no more time.  One will be shot.  In an hour if we don't get want we want another will be."  He slammed the receiver down.  

Joe nodded at Mike who aimed the gun at Susan, the bank teller in the bank.  

"Please no, no."  She cried.

"Times up."  Mike laughed and pulled the trigger.  

Justin shut his eyes and looked away as Carter pressed his face into the blondes shoulder.  

"Oh my God."  They heard Maggie scream.

"He..help."  Came a whimpered cry from Maggie.

The homophobic man sat stunned as he watched blood pour from Susans abdomen.

Justin grabbed Carter and pulled him over to Susan.  

"Give me your suitcoat."  Justin demanded the homophobic prick.

He just stared at Justin for a minute.

"Fuck, just give me the fucking thing!"  Justin shouted and the man complied, obviously shocked.

"What do we do?" Maggie asked, terrified.

"We have to stop the bleeding." Justin recounted.  He pressed the coat onto Susan's wounds.  

Carter had somehow managed to have his hand grasped into Susans.  "What do we do no?"

"I don't know." Justin was trying to remain calm, but it was hardly working.

"Keep the pressure on it.  Don't let up until I say so."  The homophobic man spoke up, pulling a flashlight pen from his pocket.  "What's your name?"  He prodded looking into her eyes with the light.

"Susan."  She whispered.

"Susan, I'm Dr. Frank Rogers.  I'm just going to look at your stomach, okay?"  He told her.

Carefully he removed his coat and riped part of her shirt open.  "Looks like the bullet hasn't gone to deep and hasn't hit any major arteries."

"Fuck, stop it.  Leaver her alone!"  Joe screamed.

"Justin, is it?  I need you to find something that I can use to grasp the bullet, you.." 

He said pointing to Carter. "Get me some water, Maggie do you have a needle and some thread or something along those lines?"  

Maggie nodded. "I...I have a needlepoint kit in my purse." 

"Good get it."  

"I said fucking stop it!"  Joe screamed pointing the barrel of his gun at Frank. Justin, Carter and Maggie froze.

Joe ran a nervous hand through his hair.  "Fucking stop!  No one is doing anything or going anywhere!  You're all going to sit there and fucking just stop!"

"She needs help or she will die.  Do you want to add murder to your prison sentence!?" Carter yelled.

"Shut up!  Fucking stop!"  Joe screamed.  "Just sit." 

No one knew what to do and so they did as they were told. 

Justin just stared at Frank.

"What?"

Justin shrugged.  "How can you be a doctor and be so homophobic?"

"None of your goddamned business."

Carter laid his hand on Justin's shoulder.  "Come on Justin."  He insisted pulling him back towards their original spot.  Maggie had returned to Susans side and Andrew was helping trying to keep Susan calm.

"I don't know what to do."  Carter stated.

"I don't think there's anything we can do." Justin said hopeless.


	6. Not Justin

"Can you go any fucking faster?"  Brian snapped at the cab driver.

The cab driver shrugged.  "Sorry, everyone seems to want to get to your location.  

Haven't seen this many news crews or gawkers in a while.  It's probably because that Taylor kid.  That artist?  He seems to have a lot of admirers."  He said nonchalantly.

Jennifer squeezed Brian's hand.  "It'll be alright."  He whispered to her.

"Oh Brian, what if...what if...I can't go through this again.  Not with him.  Not him." She cried.

"He's strong.  This is Justin, he's strong." Brian said trying to convince Jennifer and himself.

The cab soon came to a hault.  "This is the farthest the cops will let me go."

"Thank you." Jennifer said, wiping tears out of her eyes as Brian handed the man the money.

"Excuse me, you two can't cross this line." The cop stated as Brian and Jennifer tried to make their way to the front.

"My partner, her son is in there." Brian snapped.

The cop thought for a moment.  "Who's your son?"  He asked Jennifer.

"Justin Taylor." She said on the verge of hysteria.

"Okay.  You can come over and wait with the other family members.  Officer Smith will take you to them."  He told Jennifer.

"Thank you, come on Brian." She whispered.

"No.  I'm sorry family only."  The cop said uncaring.

Brian felt his anger raise.  "My partner is in there.  You're telling me I have to wait here with the lunatics who just want to see what's going on.  My fucking partner is in there." He seethed.

"Please officer.  Please..." Jennifer begged.

The officer huffed.  "Fine."

Jennifer grasped Brian's hand and made their way over to the small group of family members.

"We have an update." Officer Smith started.  "There is a report that the gunmen have injured a hostage inside."

Brian heared Jennifer cry out.

"If the family of Susan Madden would please follow me over here, i'll fill you in on all we know of the situation." Officer Smith nodded.

Jennifer let out a sigh of relief before they heard the radio call from a radio on a nearby officer.

"We have confirmed that the gunmen have shot another hostage."

"Can you describe the victim?" 

"Young, maybe 20's, blonde."

"Male or female?"

"Male."

Brian grabbed Jennifer before she hit the ground, as he felt his own heart stop for a moment.  "No, no, no, not Justin."


	7. Shock

"Fuck Mike!"  Joe screamed.

Mike looked up at Joe in shock.  

Joe let out a frustrated groan.  "You fucking ass, do you realize what you've done?"

The other gunman shrugged. "Christ!"

"You shot fucking Justin Taylor."

Mike shrugged.  "So?"

"Justin Taylor is a famous artist!"  Joe screamed motioning towards the blond.

Carter was holding Justin.  "It's okay."  He whispered.  

"I..oh..." Justin groaned.  

"You'll be fine." Carter whispered again holding pressure to Justin's wound. 

Justin tried to sit up.  

"No.  Just be still." The other man said softly.  

Joe let out another groan of frustration as the phone rang.  "What?" He yelled into it. 

"He's alive.  Fuck no.  Meet our demands."

Justin grabbed Carter's hand.  "Tell Brian...tell him I love him."

"No, no, no.  He's dying!" Carter screamed.

The other gunmen nervously ran a hand through his hair.  "Joe, what are we going to do."

"Susan's going into shock!" Andrew screamed in horror.

Joe was getting desperate now.  "Shut up!  Just shut up!  Everyone just shut the fuck up! You.." He pointed to Frank.  "You help him.  We can't have a fucking celebrities blood on our hands."

The doctor nodded and slowly approached Justin.  "I need you to move."  He whispered to Carter.

"No!  No you're going to let him die.  You're going to kill him." Carter was hysterical.

Frank shook his head.  "I need to look at his wound."

Slowly Carter untangled himself from Justin.  

"Justin, Justin can you hear me?" Frank asked.

Justin nodded through closed eyes.

"Good.  I need you to open your eyes if you can." 

The blonde only half complied.

Frank slowly lifted Justin's shirt.  "Are you HIV or AIDS positive?"

Justin shook his head. "No." He whispered.

"I need to wash my hands in the bathroom." He told the gunmen.

"No.  You, missy get him some hand sanitizer.  I know you keep it up here."  He pointed to Maggie who nervously nodded.

"Get me your needlepoint kit as well." Frank told her.

Within minutes she was back.  

"What about Susan?!" Andrew screamed.

"Shut up!" Joe screamed at him.

"Okay Justin, this is going to hurt, but I need to extract the bullet and see if there's any real damage, okay?  You hold his hand and don't let him move." Frank told Carter.

Carter nodded and held Justin down.

Justin could feel himself scream when Frank pulled the bullet out.  "I can't stitch him up because he has some damage from the bullet.  He needs to get to the emergency room." Frank told the gunmen.

"No.  No emergency room.  No one's leaving." Joe said quickly.

Frank stood up and pulled Joe to the corner.  "Then he will die and you'll face murder charges.  As it is you may already be facing them because of Susan."

"No!  Now go sit down." Joe pointed the gun at him.

Justin was grasping Carter's hand.  "Give me your shirt." He told Carter.

Carter obliged and Frank wrapped it around Justin's stomach.

"Why?" Justin whispered.

Frank turned to Justin.

"Why do you despise...gay people?"

The doctor shrugged. 

"Please." Justin choked out.

"My son was murdered for being gay.  He was only 16 years old.  His....the man...was...so much older then him.  If it hadn't been for him, my son would still be alive.  But it's the fags who got him...killed." The doctor said softly, detached.

Justin tried to sit up.  

"Shhh." Carter soothed him back down.  "I.."  He started but closed his mouth.

"It's the damn fags.  If he had only listened to me, if he had only chosen to be straight he'd still be alive."  

Justin reached his hand out.  "No one...no one chooses this.  It wasn't his fault for being gay...it...wasn't your fault he was murdered."  

"Justin?!" Carter screamed as Justin's eyes rolled into the back of his head.  "Justin?!"

"Oh shit!  He's crashing!"  Frank screamed.

Joe looked panicked.  "What?"

"He's going to die if he doesn't get to a hospital now!"


	8. Just Don't

  
Author's notes: Sorry it's a shorter chapter.    


* * *

"Could the family of Justin Taylor please step over here?" An officer said, he looked nervous.

Whispers about Justin Taylor went through the small crowd.

Jennifer started sobbing as Brian took her hand and walked over to the officer.  

"Sir, m'am.  I assume you two are the parents?"

"No.  He's my partner.  This is his mom." Brian snapped.

"My apologies.  It has been confirmed that Mr. Taylor was injured by one of the gunmen.  Our swat team hasn't been able to get a clear view of how bad or anything else.  We have a negotiator who's going to be trying to contact the gunmen."  He explained calmly.

Jennifer felt her life crashing around her.  "What?!  No!  My baby!  I have to get in there!" She screamed trying to break free from Brian's hold. 

"We're doing all we can ma'am.  I assure you."  The officer said calmly.

Brian felt his blood boil.  "You're doing all you can?  All you can?  You're fucking sitting out here while their in that building.  All you can?  That's all you can do?  Is fucking sit on your asses out here?"

"Sir..."

"Fucking christ!" Brian screamed in frustration.

Jennifer felt the world start to spin beneath her.  "Ma'am are you okay?"

She felt herself almost laugh.  What a question to ask.  "Please, sir let us know as soon as you know anything."

"I need to get in there." Brian whispered to Jenn as soon as she returned to his side.  

"I can't sit here helpless.  Not again.  Never again.  I promised myself that." 

"He'll.."

Brian held up his hand.  "Please don't say he'll be okay.  Please don't.  Just don't."

Nodding Jennifer just wrapped her arms around the man.  

"Don't give up Brian."

"Please don't say anything." He begged.

Jennifer nodded again and just hugged him tighter.  


	9. Impossible

Joe stopped all motions for a second.  "You can't do anything for him?  You're a fucking doctor!"

Frank shook his head.  "He's going to die!  He's loosing blood, probably has an infection.  You have to let him go!"

"No, no, no..." Joe chanted trying to make everything stop.

"Look, you have a chance to save this.  You have a chance.  You'll get 1st degree murder."  Frank stated.

Mike smiled.  "You just said you hated faggots.  Nows your chance to watch one die."

"Just stop!  Let me think." Joe retreated to the other side of the bank.

Frank went back to Carter and an unconcious Justin.  

"Please?" Carter begged.  "He didn't do anything.  Nothing.  You have to help him."

"I can't." Frank replied trying to summon his anger back.

Carter hugged Justin tighter.  "So you're just going to let him die?"

"He's a fag!" The doctor screamed.  "He's a fag!  You people killed my son!"

"No.  No bigotry and hate did!  Please!?" Carter was in tears.

Frank let out a sigh.  "Why do you care so much?  You don't even know him?  Oh because he's somewhat famous, you're pawing all over him.  What did you hope that when this was over he'd fuck you?"

Before anyone knew it Carter had settled Justin onto the ground and had hit Frank square in the eye.  "Shut the fuck up?!" He growled.

"Faggot packs a punch." Frank groaned.

Carter shook out his hand.  "I'm not like you.  I can't watch calmly as people are dying. 

He has a partner, a family just like you.  Surprise surprise!  I can't..." 

"Well I had to!  I had to watch my son die! That _man_ decided they should flaunt themselves.  He made him think it was okay too.  He and his friends let my son believe he'd be safe.  But then, then because of that _man_ my son was jumped.  I watched my son die.  I held his hand knowing there was nothing I could do to save him.  When I could hae saved him all along if only I'd forbid him to see that _man_.  He'd still be alive.  Probably with a wife and kids.  It's all the fags fault.  All of them."  Frank confessed.

"Br...ian." Justin coughed coming to conciousness only to loose it again.

"Justin!  Jutin!" Carter shrieked.

The doctor ran a hand over his face.  "See, see until the very end it's the fags!  He's calling out to the fag!"

Carter felt his blood boil.  "He's calling out to his lover.  The person who makes it alright.  The person who's always there.  The person who understands you better then anyone else.  Why is this so hard for you to accept?"

"I-"  He was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Yes?" Joe stated.  "No, we have not decided."

"Susan's breathing is becomming shallow!" Andrew screamed.

"Please?!" Maggie shrieked.

"Justin stopped breathing!" Carter screamed.

Frank took a second.  "Do you know how to do cpr?"

Carter shook his head.

"Okay, i'll do chest compressions.  Just breath into his mouth when I say to.  Ready?"

The young man nodded nervously.

After a few moments, Frank waved Andrew over.  "Take over chest compressions. You know how to do this?"

Andrew nodded.  "Yeah, part of bank safety training."

"Good, get to it."  The doctor stood up.  "He's dying.  If we don't get him to a hospital he will die.  As it is he's not responding to the cpr.  He's going to die!"

Joe didn't know what to do.  "We're to deep in.  We can't."

"You have to!  I don't think you understand.  He will die in a matter of minutes if we don't get him help!" Frank screamed.

Startling them all came a voice from outside.  Joe looked out and saw a woman standing with a bullhorn.

"My name is Jennifer Taylor.  Please, please let my son go.  Please, we promise to not press charges, and the police have said that you will not face murder charges and only serve a minimal sentence.  But you have to let the hostages go."

"Yea-yeah..." Joe nodded.

"Good." Frank whispered.  "Carter, come on, let's carry him outside."

Silently, Carter cradled Justin's head as he lifted his shoulders and Frank grabbed his legs.  They were almost out the door when they heard it.

"Susans dead." Andrew sobbed.

"Stop!" Joe screamed at Carter and Frank.  "Stop or we shoot all of you."

"You can still save this." Frank said honestly never turning to look at the gunman. 

"No." 

Frank gave Carter a look trying to communicate his idea.  Carter nodded.

"Yes you can."

Joe shook his head.  "No, we're already at murder."

Giving a final look at Carter, the two men took off running out the door.  

Shots could be heard throughout the bank and parking lot as dust and broken glass clouded up making it impossible to see if the three were able to get outside.


	10. Passed

Brian felt his breath hitch as glass and dust surrounded the bank.  Jennifer let out a strangled cry and the rest of the hostage families had the same reactions.

"Everyone get down!" A cop screamed.

Without a second thought Brian pushed Jennifer down and covered her with his body trying to protect her some what from the flying debris.

The swat team rushed forward towards the bank, and all Brian could see was chaos.  

Slowly, he lifted himself and tried to make sense of it all.  He felt as helpless as he did the night of the bombing.  "Justin!" He heard himself call.

More shots rang through the parking lot.  

Through the dust he saw a man dragging something towards them.  "Help!" He heard him cry. 

"Help!"

When Brian saw who it was in the young mans arms, he all but flew towards them.

"Justin?" He was panicking, Jennifer not far behind him.

Carter could feel his hope dying.  "Please help.." He was sobbing.  "He's not breathing."

Brian's heart shattered at that.  "No, no, no, no." He chanted gathering Justin into his arms and running towards, someone, anyone who could help,

The paramedics went straight into action.  "Sir you're going to have to let him go." 

Brian could only shake his head.

"Sir, you have to let him go." She said again, as another paramedic went to go take Justin.

Carter put his arm around Brian's shoulders.  "Let him go, so they can help him."

Brian finally relented and the paramedics went to work. 

Carter knew he had to do something.  "You're Brian."

The older man could only nod as he stared at the paramedics.  

"I'm Carter." 

"He's not responding." One stated.

"I'm getting nothing." Another one declared.  "Bag him."

"We need to get him in the ambulance." Brian heard the female EMT say.

"No time, grab the crash cart." 

"What's happening?" Brian was hysterical.

The female EMT lead Brian away a few feet.  "Sir, we're doing everything we can."

Jennifer was at Brian's side. "Please, please save my baby."  She cried.

"We're doing everything we can." The EMT confirmed heading back over to Justin.

"I can't loose him, Brian." She sobbed into his shoulder.

Brian was shaking.  "No, no, no...it'll...it..."

Carter laid a hand on the brunetts shoulder.  "He loves you.  He'll pull through."

The older man wanted to shrug it off but for some reason all he could do was allow it.  

"Call it." They heard one of the EMT's say calmly, dejectedly.

The female EMT sighed. "Time of death 3:37 am."  

She hesitantly walked over to Brian and Jennifer.

"Ma'am, sir we've done all we can.  His heart had been stopped for too long.  I'm so sorry." She gave them a sympathetic look before walking away.

Jennifer let out a blood curtling scream.  "No, No.  Not my baby!  Not my baby!"

Out of nowhere a howl could be heard, and Brian realized it came from him.  

"Can we, can we see him?" Jen whispered to no one inparticular.

An EMT nodded.

"Brian?" Jen carefully led him to Justin.

The brunette didn't realize what was going on until he was face to face with the blonde.  

Tubes were sticking out from all over, including one from Justin's mouth.

Jen gasped and threw her hand over her mouth.  "Justin!" She cried.  "I, I can't...I can't.." She sobbed.  Carter slowly made his way to her.

"Ma'am, I'm Carter.  I was in there with Justin.  Let me take you over here."  He allowed the woman to cling to him as he led her away.

Brian felt like he was dying.  "Justin?" He whispered not know what else to do.  

"Justin."

As he stared into the blondes face, he couln't help but become angry.  "Fuck you.  Fuck you, you little shit!  You were suppose to come back!  You were suppose to come home!  Fuck you for making me fall!  Fuck you!  Fuck you!  Fuck...Justin!  Don't leave me!  Don't leave me!  You can't leave me, Justin..."

The female EMT felt her heart breaking.  "Sir, we need to take him to the hospital now."

"Hospital?  What?" Brian was confused.

She nodded.  "Yes.  We need to bring him to the hospital so the doctors can confirm the way he passed."

Brian was in shock.  "Passed? What?"

"Sir..."

"Br...i...an...." Came a soft whisper.

Turning around, he couldn't believe what he saw.  "Justin?"    



	11. I Love You Too

  
Author's notes: So this is the end of this story :)  I'm on the fence about the ending but on that note there might be a sequel dealing with the aftermath.  But for now enjoy :)  


* * *

Rushing to his side Brian felt tears rush to his eyes.  "Justin?"

Justin opened his eyes and squinted.  "Br..." He tried to speak again.

"Take the tube out." Brian demanded to a nearby EMT.  They did as he said.

The female EMT came over and after few minutes of examining Justin, she turned to Brian obviously baffled.  "I...I...I don't understand.  He was gone for over 10 minutes.  He...He...This is a miracle." She told him.  "We're going to take him to the hospital in a few minutes."

"Is he going to be alright?" Jennifer came over, her face red and puffy from crying, she had a death grip on Carters hand.

"I'm not a doctor, but I think he's going to be fine." She told the woman.

The three turned to Justin.  "Where's Frank?"

"Shh." Brian said softly.  "You need to rest."

"Frank?" Justin asked again.

Carter looked down.  "He...no...we're the only two survivors." 

Justin felt tears start to streak down his cheeks.  "He was a good man.  Confused, and angry, but a good man."

The other man nodded in agreement.  

"We're ready."  An EMT told them.  

"Okay.  Brian we'll meet you at the hospital." Jennifer said giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

Brian was surprised at her statement. "Oh yeah..okay."

An hour later they were gathered at the New York City Downtown Hospital.  Jennifer was silently crying, but it was a different type of tears.  Carter and his boyfriend were seated across from her and Brian stood pacing.

"Are you here for Justin Taylor?"

"Yes.  How is he?" Brian wanted to know.

The doctor smiled.  "He's going to be fine.  His vitals are normal, the small tissue tearing from the bullet we were able to repair and he has some stitches.  We want to keep him for overnight observation, but you can take him home tomorrow."

"Can we see him?" Jennifer asked.

The doctor nodded.  "Of course.  Just don't excite him too much.  Follow me."  He lead them to Justin's room.

"Hey." He said softly as Jennifer and Brian entered followed by Carter and who Justin assumed was his fiance.

"Justin this is my fiance, Jonathan." Carter smiled as he leaned into the man.

"Nice to meet you.  You're fiance saved my life.  He really did." Justin smiled.

Jonathan smiled back.  "It's you who we should be thanking.  Your art is so..."

Justin smiled brighter.  "Thanks.  Once i'm out of here we should all do lunch."

"We'd like that." Carter replied.  

"Well babe we better get going." Jonathan told Carter.

Justin nodded.  "You're still going?"

"Yeah.  I never realized that I could loose the love of my life in a matter of seconds.  I don't ever want to be that terrified again.  So for some reason it seems more urgent to do it." Jonathan replied.

"Give me a call." Carter handed Justin his number.

"Will do."  

Once they were gone Jennifer excused herself.  "I should let Molly know you're okay."

Brian smirked.  "Alone at last."

Justin nodded.

"I thought i'd lost you." The older man blurted feeling himself tear up again.

The younger man patted the side of the bed for Brian to sit down.  "I died.  I saw the whole white light, tunnel that you hear about.  I even saw Vic, but for some reason I just, I couldn't.  I knew I had to come back.  But God Brian it was amazing."

"Then why did you come back?"

"Your love." Justin said seriously.  "I know that sounds completely sappy and romantic.  

But I knew I had to come back for you.  I couldn't be happy if I knew you weren't."

Brian nodded suddenly feeling completely exposed and vulnerable.  "I-"

"I know." Justin nodded.  "I love you too."  



End file.
